Easy
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: Everyone thought it was strange, how easy I'd gotten over him. It was all a lie. I held on with the tips of my fingers, burning in pain just to make it look that way. It was hard. The hardest thing I'd ever done. BxE
1. Chapter 1

My fingers trembled as I held the small postcard in my hand. I looked over my shoulder at the mounds of boxes that took up half of my new apartment.

How could I go back when my life was such a mess? I had plans. I had dreams. And somehow they seemed to stay just out of reach. Never quite close enough.

I hated admitting that I was a twenty-eight year old divorcee. I couldn't stand this new place. It was barely large enough for the things I'd brought from our house. His house, I guess. It wasn't mine anymore. He wasn't mine anymore.

My entire life was in these boxes now.

My cell phone rang and I knew before picking it up that it was my mother. She'd called seven times since I woke up this morning and texted me more time than I could count. I almost regretted showing her how to do it.

_Bella, are you alright?..._

_Bella, did you get my last text?..._

_Bella, I called you…_

It wasn't that I was avoiding her, I just didn't need to hear it. The sympathy in her voice. Everyone looked at me like I was a little girl who lost her puppy. In reality, I was just a woman that lost the life she thought she wanted.

"Hi, Mom," I answered. I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hi, honey…" She murmured. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"I thought I'd drive up there and bring you some food, I know the last thing you want to do right now is cook…"

"Mom, you don't have to do that." A small smile played on my lips. "Besides I don't cook much anyway." I played with the hem of my shirt. "Maybe that's why I wasn't good enough for him."

"Sweetheart, Michael Newton is a good for nothing son of a bitch. You were _too_ good for him."

"Thanks." I tapped my foot anxiously.

"So did you get your invitation yet?" She asked.

"Invitation to what?"

"Your high school reunion, Bella. I saw an announcement in the paper…" She started. I glanced down at the postcard in my hands and frowned. "How exciting. You really should go, honey. I think it'd be good for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I just got divorced, Mom. Why would I want to go see all these people that I haven't seen in ten years just to tell them that my life has been a complete let down. I don't want to see their happy marriages or pictures of their kids. I don't want to listen to them talk about how much money they're making at their jobs." I scoffed. "It's just not a good time for me right now."

"They're separated you know…" She said.

I pursed my lips. I didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"That's none of my business anymore," I said.

"I still talk to Esme every now and then…you know at the grocery store or at the diner sometimes. She always asks about you."

"Edward isn't a part of my life anymore. I haven't even seen him in ten years, Mom. It's over."

"That doesn't mean it can't start again, Bella. You two were good together."

"Listen, I have to go. I want to get some things unpacked before I head to bed."

"Okay. I'll put the sheets on your old bed just in case you decide to come."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Mom."

I hung up the phone and set it down on the small coffee table in front of me.

I reached over to the box beside me and rummaged inside for my yearbook from senior year. As I flipped the front cover open, I saw the scribbles of my classmates inside.

_You're so sweet, Bella. Never change! –Jessica_

_Best friend, I can't wait for college. I just know it's going to be everything we hope it will be. I'm so lucky to have you in my life! XOXO –Alice_

I laughed at the next entry.

_Rosalie Hale_

She really did know how to leave an impression in so few words.

I cringed as I turned the page and found his entry.

_Bella,_

_The first time I saw you, I didn't think you were real. I thought I'd taken a baseball to the head and was lying on the ground unconscious. If that was the case, I didn't want to wake up. _

_You made this place tolerable for me. It wasn't baseball and it wasn't even my friends. It was you. You didn't treat me like everyone else did. You didn't see me like everyone else did. You saw the real me._

_Despite the fact that high school is over and we're all moving away, I want you to remember how much you changed my life. I don't care if we're a thousand miles away from each other, just know that I'll always be loving you._

_Edward_

_p.s. You look really hot right now_

I slammed the book shut and buried my head in my hands.

Everyone thought it was strange, how easy I'd gotten over him. It was all a lie. I held on with the tips of my fingers, burning in pain just to make it look that way. It was hard. The hardest thing I'd ever done. Harder than allowing myself to fall in love again. Harder than this divorce. Just…hard. I didn't know if I could face him again, or any of them for that matter. That part of my life was a lie. _Easy_.

I sighed and got up to put the book away. As I passed the mirror in the hallway, I stopped and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as I stared at my reflection. Part of me wondered if he'd even recognize me. My hair was a little shorter, a little lighter. But I was still me, right?

I stumbled over to my open laptop and pulled up Google. I shook my head, almost telling myself I was an idiot for doing this. I quickly typed in his name in the search engine and hit enter.

I held my breath as the images started popping up on my screen. Ones from high school, when he played baseball. And ones from now.

He'd always been handsome, but now that he was older it looked like he'd really grown into it. No longer a high school boy. His face was strong, a slight scruff on his jaw. His hair was shorter, not so grown out and shaggy as it had been in high school.

I clicked on the first link under the pictures and it took me to a newspaper article. Edward was standing in front of one of the older buildings downtown with one arm around _her_ and the other pointing to the new sign on the large, storefront window. _Cullen Antiques._

I closed my eyes and my laptop before crawling into bed, leaving the boxes completely untouched.

I felt more alone than I'd felt in a long time. Mike and I hadn't slept in the same bed in months, but this was different. I had.. nobody. Except for a couple dozen classmates expecting me to show up tomorrow for a week of reunion activities.

I turned over and set the alarm on my phone for early the next morning. I had to get an early start if I was going to get to Forks on time.

I was going back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So my retirement has turned into the type of retirement when I'm only retired if I don't have a good plot here we go again. : )**

**This story is based on the song "Easy" by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield. JaimeArkin made me a fabulous banner to go along with this, which you can find on my twitter (MandyLeigh010) or my FB (Mandy Leigh).**

**Thank you to my prereaders ImHereToReview and RoyalTwiGal! To quote Mr. Fabolous "I'm a movement by myself, but I'm a force when we're together." You guys make me better! So thank you for your time : )**

**Chapter will be roughly 1,500-2,000 words. I've done shorter and longer ones before but this length seems to suit the story well. The whole story won't be more than 20 chapters, maybe even less than 15. Don't have an updated schedule at the moment. Probably not every day, but possibly at least once a week.**

**Thanks again for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
><strong>

**Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

I smoked a handful of cigarettes on the drive back to Forks the next morning. I didn't even smoke.

I noticed that I'd started driving slower and slower as I got closer to town, subconsciously delaying my arrival. I got honked at twice and some old lady threw her middle finger my way as she sped passed me.

I took a deep breath as I drove by the city limits and looked around. Not much had changed since I left. It was the same town with the same people. The man who walked down Baker Street waving an American Flag everyday was still there. The small diner at the edge of town still had the same cars parked out in front, almost like they never left it.

I bit my lip as I drove through the middle of town. I told myself not to look at it, that it would only cause trouble. But as I passed by his store, I couldn't help but look. Cullen Antiques.

I parked the car out in front of it and sat there with my hand on the keys for a good ten minutes before I finally turned the car off and got out. I ambled cautiously towards the store, checking out the window displays. I couldn't see into the store much from the windows, just slivers and slits between the things he had set out.

Should I go in? Should I talk to him? I assumed he'd be at the reunion so I'd have to see him anyway, right? I should just get it over with.

I started pacing outside the store, gnawing on my nails as I counted the cracks in the pavement below my feet. People passed by me, casting second glances my way. I didn't know if it was because a part of them recognized me or just because they thought I was crazy.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The little bell above it rang, announcing my arrival and erasing any chance of sneaking in and out.

I didn't see anyone right away, just stacks of antiques all around me. Lamps, chests, pictures, old records. I took a tentative step forward and brushed my finger over a beautiful vase as I made my way around.

"I'll be with you in one second!"

I froze, my heart beating so loud against my chest that I thought he might hear it. I turned my head a little and peeked down the store from behind the safety of my hair.

Edward was standing at a small counter, talking on his phone. He scratched his head and glanced my way as he told whoever he was talking to that he had to go. I forced myself to look down. I heard him hang up the phone and my breathing picked up, matching the pace of his footsteps as he started towards me.

"Sorry about that," he said. I could hear his smile. The smile. The one that made my knees weak so many years ago. I hadn't heard his voice or seen him in a long time. I didn't know how I was supposed to act or react. I couldn't let him see the frenzy he caused in my chest. I had to be normal. I had to make this look easy. Like it didn't matter that I might miss him.

"How can I help you?" He asked, stepping beside me. I couldn't look up. He cleared his throat. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear and turned towards him. My eyes traveled up from his chest, lingering at the wedding ring hanging on a chain around his neck, before meeting his eyes.

"I think I used to know the owner," I mumbled, trying to force a smile.

"Bella?" His brow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for the reunion and I just wanted to stop in and say hello," I said.

"I didn't think you'd come." He shook his head. "Well how are you? How's life?"

_I'm divorced. My husband cheated on me. Seeing you made me nervous. I might still have feelings for you. I never wanted to come back here._

"Married," I said, keeping my left hand hidden. "Happy as ever."

"Glad to hear it." He smiled. "You know I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair." He lifted a finger and brushed it across the blonde ends. "It suits you."

"Thanks." I looked around the store. "Anyway, I should get going. I just wanted to stop in for a second." I nodded.

"Oh, okay. Sure." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Yeah." I took a couple shaky breaths. _God, he was beautiful._ I laughed nervously before spinning around and walking out of the door.

I hurried back to my car and nearly barreled over some lady. I couldn't breathe. I had to get away. I knew this would happen. I knew I'd come back here and all those feelings I'd fought so hard to bury would break through the surface again. I couldn't help but think this was a huge mistake. I was just going to end up hurt again. He was going to break my heart, break me, without even knowing he'd done it.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled in quick apology to the woman as I fumbled with my car keys.

"Bella Swan?"

I paused and looked up.

"Alice?"

She smiled and ran over to give me a hug. "When we didn't get your RSVP for the reunion, we just assumed you weren't coming. What a wonderful surprise!" She glanced back at the store. "Having a visit?" She waved to someone over my shoulder. I looked back and saw Edward watching us from the door. He waved back, glanced my way and disappeared back into the store.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You should come out tonight. A lot of people are already in town, we're heading down to the corner bar. It'll be fun!"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"No maybes." She laughed.

"I don't know, Alice. I just got into town."

"I'll see you there around eight-thirty?"

I smiled and slipped into my car, waving before I pulled out and headed to my parent's house.

My dad's cruiser was parked in the front just like it always was. My mother appeared on the porch a few moments after I pulled in, waving frantically. I smiled, knowing that she was happy I was here. We didn't get to see each other as much as I would like. Partly because I hated coming here and it was harder for them to come to me. I felt like a horrible daughter.

I opened my door and stepped out as she ran down the steps.

"Charlie! She's here!" Renee screamed a moment before she threw her arms around me. "Hi, sweetie," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I miss you too, Mom."

My dad stepped onto the porch and put his hands on his hips. "Now don't suffocate her Renee, give the girl some breathing room."

She gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. I grabbed my bag out of the back and started towards the house. My dad waited for me on the porch and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked inside.

"Welcome home, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and everything, I sincerely appreciate your support. I hope you're enjoying it so far! I also wanted to let you know that I have an entry in the Age of Edward contest that can be found on my profile. It's called Fifty Four and it's all about disco : ) Give it a read and make sure to vote when the poll opens later this month!**

**Also just wanted to clarify something since a few seemed to be confusing the two. Edward is separated from his wife, not divorced. Bella ia newly divorced from Mike.  
><strong>

**p.s. if you didn't catch it or didn't see the banner for this story, the reason Edward doesn't recognize Bella at first is because her hair is shorter and lighter so it's not what he's used to and she's also not facing him head on right away.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the clock in my old room, watching the minutes tick by as it got closer to eight-thirty. I still didn't know if I was going to go to the bar. I still didn't know what I was doing here. Maybe I was so lost that the only thing to do was to come home, even if it didn't make any sense. I needed something to make sense again.

I found myself migrating to the bathroom. My parents were sitting on the couch watching television. My dad looked back at me as I closed the door and smiled. I returned the favor before closing it tight and turning on the shower.

I changed my mind over ten times in the span of fifteen minutes. When I stepped out of the shower, I told myself I would go no matter what. Even if it hurt, even if it was hard. I had to get out. I wasn't going to get better just sitting here wallowing in my misery.

I wrapped myself in a towel and snuck back upstairs to find something to wear. I opted for something low key. Jeans and a nice sweater. I slung the towel over my shoulder and went back downstairs.

"Where are you headed off to, honey?" Mom asked.

"Just down to the bar for a drink."

"Good for you."

"Yeah." I disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door so I could finish getting ready. I dried my hair and swiped some makeup across my face. When I was finished, I escaped back into the living room and grabbed my coat.

"Let me drive you, Bella." My dad groaned as he stood. "I'll pick you up later whenever you're done." Since my dad was the police chief, he had a way of being a little overprotective of me.

"Thanks Dad, are you sure?"

"Yep." He pulled his coat on and started outside.

"Have fun, Bella!" My mom said.

"I'll try," I mumbled to myself. I waved and pulled the door closed behind me as I stepped out onto the front porch. My dad was waiting in his cruiser.

We didn't speak much during the drive. My dad and I had a strange relationship. I could tell he wanted to kick Mike's ass...or shoot him for what he did to me. But he was never very vocal with his thoughts about anything. It was a good thing I understood him so well.

"You doing okay?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No," I admitted. I couldn't lie to him. He was the only one who saw through them.

"Figured as much." He nodded and pulled up to the curb outside of the bar. There were a few people outside surrounded by clouds of smoke and a half-broken neon sign above the bar entrance. "Just give me a call."

"Thanks, Dad." I got out of the car and crossed my arms over my chest as I took in the bar. I took a deep breath and started inside.

Just before I reached the door, someone cat called towards me. "Bella Swan! Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"Listen, you ass..." I spun around, wondering who the hell was harassing me. "Emmett?" I smiled.

He threw his cigarette down to the ground and nudged my shoulder. "Never thought I'd see you around here, kid."

"Neither did I."

"You back for the reunion?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You see my idiot brother yet?" He asked.

"I did." I clenched my teeth, but fought to keep my smile. "He seems to be doing well for himself."

"Didn't turn out too bad. Although he did let you slip through his fingers..."

"Yeah." I nodded slowly. "We both kind of let it slip, didn't we?" I mumbled. I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you around, Em."

"Everything isn't what it looks like, Bella," he whispered.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows and turned back to his friends without further explanation. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

I pushed my way into the bar and found it crowded with wall to wall people, mostly from my graduating class. I tried to avoid eye contact as I started towards the bar.

I pulled myself onto the last empty stool and leaned in to find the bartender. I spotted a tall, skinny girl with long blonde hair washing out a glass at the other end.

"Can I get a Rum and Coke, please?" I yelled.

"Hold on a sec," she yelled back. When she was finished washing out the glass, she flipped it onto the table and spun the liquor bottle around in her hand before pouring it out. She quickly put two olives in the glass and pushed it towards her customer. They rewarded her with a very large tip that she stuffed into her back pocket before starting my way.

I swallowed hard. I knew that face. That beauty mark. Those eyes. Those perfect lips that all of the guys swooned over. Rosalie Hale.

"Rose," I said, greeting her as she stepped in front of me.

"Do I know you?"

"Not really," I mumbled. "I went to school with you."

She studied me for a moment and leaned against the bar. "Bella Swan."

"Yeah."

"Rum and coke?" She kinked her eyebrow and I nodded. She quickly mixed it up and slid it towards me. I handed her some cash, but she pushed it away. "On the house." She grabbed a towel and started wiping down the bar. "I was a bitch in high school. I figure everyone deserves the first one on me. It's the least I can do." She smiled and went to tend to another customer.

I stirred my drink around and tried to stay as invisible as possible. I was here. That was a step in the right direction.

"There's my baby brother!" Emmett yelled. His voice was loud enough that I heard it over the music and loud chatter. I spun around in my stool and saw Edward walk through the door. He smiled and shook hands with his brother and his group of friends. Everyone always liked Edward. He was friends with everyone. It didn't surprise me that he was still like that.

I turned back around and focused on my drink for awhile. The person in the stool beside me left and it was just as quickly taken again.

"Rose, can I get a beer?" Edward asked. He glanced my way. "What are you drinking?"

I sighed and rattled my drink in my hands. When I didn't answer he leaned over and took a sip. "Rum and coke, eh? You never did go for beer."

"Never liked it," I said. Rose brought him a beer and went back to work. He stared at me.

"Do you have some word limit that you've reached for the day or are you not interested in talking to me?"

I spun slightly towards him. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

"Where's your husband tonight?" He asked, tipping his beer back.

"He couldn't make it into town. Work." I shrugged. "Where's your wife?"

"We're separated."

"I know." I bit my lip. "What happened?"

He smiled, like it was holding in all the answers. "Why don't you stop into the shop tomorrow? I'd love to show you around. I figure your two second visit today wasn't enough."

"Edward..." I started.

"What?"

I shook my head and fought a smile. "This is weird isn't it? Everyone being back here. So different. So the same. Like we're trapped in this time warp and we're just so disoriented from life that we don't even know how to be around each other."

"You make it look so easy." He nudged my shoulder and laughed.

"Do I?" I whispered.

"You're exactly the same, you know that?" He smirked and lightly shook his beer bottle before taking a sip.

Rose sighed and shook her head at the other end of the bar.

"Alice Whitlock you did not just put a boy band song on my jukebox!" She screamed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice standing beside the jukebox with a playful smile on her face. Her eyes were fixed on me and Edward with a decisive devious expression playing on her face.

I panicked when I realized what song she'd chosen. It was from 2001, the year we graduated. And it was our song.

I turned back to Edward and found him smiling. I was seeing the same thing he was. Memories. Me and him. How it used to be. I wondered how something so perfect could ever break like we did. We were young. I shouldn't hold us to such high expectations, but Edward and I should have been different.

Edward started bobbing his head to the music and I knew what was coming next.

"No, Edward." I fought my smile. "No." I shook my head.

"Don't make me promises, baby you never did know how to keep them well," he sang. "I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you. It's time for show and tell!" He spun around in circles on his stool and for just a moment I saw the boy I used to love. The boy I still loved. He wasn't so different from the man in front of me now.

"Cause I want it all!" I joined in. "Or nothing at all..There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never..."

We both jumped when Rose slapped her hand down on the bar. "If either of you sing another line from that song, I'll kick you out myself. This a bar not a sleepover."

Edward laughed under his breath and rested his head against his hand. "She's right you know. This song is awful. We were doomed to break up eventually, right?"

"Right." I smiled, but my heart sank.

_Hold it, Bella. Hold that smile. Don't let him see._

"Edward!" Someone yelled from the crowd. He looked back over his shoulder and waved.

"I should get back," he said. He left a few dollars on the bar for Rose. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I nodded. "See you tomorrow."

The moment he left, I wanted to crawl under the bar and die a quick death. Instead I gulped down the rest of my drink and immediately started towards the door. I heard Alice calling my name, but it didn't matter. This was suffocating. It was just a reminder of what I'd lost.

I pulled out my cell phone as soon as I was outside and dialed home.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Can you come get me?" I asked.

"Yep. Be right there."

I hung up and walked around to the side of the bar so I wouldn't have to stand out front.

My dad picked me up ten minutes later and we started back to the house the same we'd come. Deafening silence.

* * *

><p><strong>A few questions that have come up from a few reviews:<strong>

**People want to know if I'm going to go into detail about what happened to them in high school. Short answer, no. And I have a reason for that. I want the story to be about how that breakup got them to where they were and who they are now, without focusing too much on it. Just know it wasn't anything like cheating or something catastrophic. I think sometimes when people are young things happen even if they are genuinely in love.**

**There will be no EPOV.**

**The only reason the banner is not posted on my profile is because FF has disabled links so it wouldn't be super helpful. If you follow my twitter (MandyLeigh010) and look under recent images you can see it. Find me on FB (Mandy Leigh), my profile pic is a koala, and you can find it there as well.**

**Regarding Age of Edward contest, you don't have to go to the website to read it. It's posted right on my profile with my regular stories. It's called Fifty Four. **

**Thanks you guys! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

The little bell ran above the door when I stepped into the shop the next morning. I pulled my cardigan tighter around myself and started down one of the aisles. I heard Edward down a ways, working with a customer.

I smiled at him, but kept my distance so I didn't disturb them. I recognized the customer. Mrs. Cope. She used to work as a secretary at the high school, but I was fairly sure my mother had told me that she retired shortly after we graduated.

"Mrs. C, I'm telling you that you want this desk. It was constructed in the early 1800's and barely has a scratch on it. And the best thing," he kinked his eyebrow and bent down. He pushed something underneath the desk and out popped a secret compartment. "You can hide all those candies that Mr. C likes to snack on."

"Alright, Edward. I'll take it. I'll be by tomorrow to pick it up." She laughed and patted his shoulder. "You playing in the game tonight?"

"Sure am."

"Well good luck to you." She glanced my way, but I could tell she didn't recognize me. "I think you have another customer, so I'll let you go."

"It's just an old friend, Mrs. C." Edward scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "I'm sure you remember Bella."

"Bella?" She squinted and threw her head back in laughter. "I didn't even know it was you, dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Cope." I clasped my hands in front of me.

"The last time I saw you two together, you were in the principal's office after you got caught…"

I cleared my throat and she trailed off. I didn't need a trip down memory lane right now. Especially not one that involved us getting in trouble for making out in the storage closet.

"Have a good day, Edward." Mrs. Cope started towards the door. "It was nice to see you, Bella."

"You too, Mrs. Cope."

The bell jingled, signaling her exit. Edward and I stood facing each other, not mumbling a single word. He finally looked down at the floor and leaned against the wall.

"That was a good day," he mumbled.

"What was?"

"The last day Mrs. Cope saw us together."

I blushed and bit down on my lip.

"I got in so much trouble with my dad," I laughed under my breath.

"He blamed it all on me, I'm sure," Edward teased.

"Well it was your fault." I smirked and started looking around the store. "So do I get a tour of the place?"

"Yeah sure." He gestured down the aisle and we started walking together.

"I didn't really know you were interested in antiques…"

"I wasn't really. When my grandparents died, they left us their entire estate. I got curious and started doing some digging on where some of their things were from, what they were worth. Before I knew it, I was at antiques conventions and auctions. It just kind of happened."

"So you're like those people that go on Antiques Roadshow?"

"Hey, I love that show."

We rounded a corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. On one of the walls directly across from us, hung a small portion of a chain-linked fence. There was a single padlock in the center, looking like it'd been there for years. Endured rain, snow, wind and anything else Mother Nature threw at it.

My heart fluttered, feeling the weight of seeing it after all these years.

"That piece isn't for sale," Edward whispered.

I took a few more steps towards it and ran my fingers over the lock. I twisted it around and smiled when I saw our initials carved into the back.

"They cut it down, all of it. Were just going to throw it away," he said.

"So how'd you get it?"

"I paid the construction guy forty bucks to save me this piece."

I closed my eyes and told myself not to cry. I wasn't supposed to love him anymore. This wasn't supposed to mean anything to me. After what I'd been through lately, it meant everything.

"So, what was Mrs. Cope talking about?" I discreetly wiped at my eyes and turned away from him while I composed myself. "About you playing in something?"

"Annual alumni basketball game." He laughed. "I'm playing in it tonight. We'll probably get our butts kicked by the Varsity team. They're pretty good this year."

I looked over my shoulder as I examined a China set. "You used to be pretty good, too."

"I guess we'll see if it stuck." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "You should go."

I shook my head and fought a smile. "I don't think so."

"Come on," he begged. "What else do you have to do tonight?"

"I have…absolutely nothing to do." I sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'll go."

"Good. And for your reward, I'll dedicate a free throw shot to you."

"Lucky me."

The bell at the front rang again and I heard the door slam shut.

"Edward?" A voice called.

Edward's shoulders sank. "Damn it," he mumbled. "Stay here," he cautioned. "Don't leave."

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked around to the other side of the aisle. I peeked around and saw his wife standing at the counter, waiting for him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Busy. What's up?"

I watched their interaction carefully, trying to decipher his intentions. I couldn't get a clean answer. They talked quietly between themselves. He didn't look happy. He didn't look too upset either. I wasn't sure what that meant. Maybe they weren't as separated as I thought they were.

I let out a shaky breath and stumbled down the aisle towards the front door. I knew there was no way for me to leave quietly. He was going to know. I glanced back down the aisle and saw him look up. His eyes widened as I pushed the door open and stepped outside.

After I got home, I watched the baseball game with my dad. My mom made us a nice dinner, but I knew I was unusually quiet. Even for me.

"So what are your plans for the night, Bella?" My mother asked.

"I don't know." I pushed my food around my plate. "I might go to the basketball game."

"Varsity's got a hell of a team this year," Charlie mumbled, his mouth full of food. "Hell of a team."

"It's just…Edward's playing," I said. I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know."

"Edward, huh?" My mother said. Charlie had stopped eating and was staring at me. He took a deep breath and went back to his food.

"Listen, Mom. This food is amazing, but I'm just not hungry. Excuse me." I got up and put my plate by the sink.

"It's okay, honey."

I tried to smile and started upstairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed, feeling insecure and totally messed up. I wasn't supposed to feel like this at twenty-eight. This is what a sixteen year old went through with guys. I was done with that phase of my life.

I should still go, right? I mean it's not like I'm going just for him. I'm sure Alice will be there. Maybe Rosalie. I could see other people too. Just have the game in the background. And it might be interesting to go back to the high school. I haven't set foot inside since graduation.

There was a knock at my door and my mom peeked her head inside.

"You okay, Bella?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Well maybe this will help." She stepped inside, smiling from ear to ear, and holding something behind her back. "I was going through some things in the basement a few weeks ago and I found this." She held out the jersey to me. "I was almost going to throw it out, but I didn't for some reason. I must have had a mother's intuition that you might need it."

Edward's practice jersey from high school. They used to give them to their girlfriends to wear on game days. I guess I never gave it back. It wasn't that it was a big deal. We both kept little pieces of each other for safekeeping. But I was beginning to realize that he still had some things of mine that weren't as easily returnable. Things that I never got back. It made it hard to let go of us, hard to let go of him. I was starting to wonder if I ever would.

"Mom, I can't wear that," I said.

She sat down on the bed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Why not, honey?"

"I just can't." I shook my head. I wasn't that bold or brave. I couldn't walk in front of a bunch of people wearing my heart on my sleeve or his number across my chest. They would know. And it would ruin everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw man, I wonder what's going to happen at the game? O.O**

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I wish I had time to reply to all of you, but with my schedule and with updating fairly often, I just don't have the time I'd need. Just know I read every single one and appreciate every single one. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

_I shouldn't be here… _

I smiled at the small group of people standing outside the high school and stepped inside. Angela Webber was sitting at a long table in the front selling tickets. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Bella!" She pushed her glasses up her nose. "It's so nice to see you. One?" She swallowed hard.

"Yes, please." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few dollars. She grabbed a marker and I held my hand out to her so she could mark it with an "X."

"Enjoy the game," she said.

"Thanks, Ang."

I stepped past the table and heard the sounds of the crowd echoing from the gym. A chorus of smacks sounded, like a few dozen basketballs against the floor. Music that should have stayed in high school was blasting over the speakers.

I peeked my head around the doorway and peered into the gym. The stands were nearly full, filled with parents and older students. A group from my class was sitting in a cluster at one end, the other end. Which meant I had to walk in front of the entire crowd.

I cleared my throat and started walking, keeping my head down. I heard the murmurs, the whispers from a few people as I passed by. _Is that Bella Swan? Is she here for Edward? What will his wife say?_

"Heads up!"

I froze as a basketball bounced in front of me. I bent down and picked it up before turning towards the court.

Edward jogged up, a little out of breath. "Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay." I smiled and threw it back to him.

"I'm glad you came." He nodded and started back onto the court.

"Thanks." I bit down on my lip and started up the bleachers. I thankfully found Alice sitting next to Jessica Stanley so I sat down beside her.

"Hey B," she said. Jessica waved in polite greeting, but didn't really say much. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Edward invited me." I got settled into my seat; completely aware of the stares I was getting from my former classmates.

"I see that." She nodded to the court. "Better watch out with Kate here. She's very protective of him even though they're two seconds away from a D-I-V-O-R-C-E."

"She's here?" Panic gripped my entire body. His wife was here.

"Walked in about ten minutes ago. She's the cheerleading coach for Varsity, but since it's the alumni game she's cheering with all the other old cheerleaders." She pointed down by the doors to the locker room and I spotted her. She was stretching, facing away from us. Her uniform definitely didn't fit her the way it used it, but I had to admit she still looked beautiful.

I didn't know her well in high school. She hung out with the really popular crowd and didn't really speak to anyone but them. We had mutual friends, but I couldn't say I ever had a meaningful conversation with her. Which was why I was so surprised when I found out Edward had gone and married her.

The lights dimmed and the principal stepped out underneath a spotlight, sporting a microphone.

"Hello parents and students, new and old," he said. "Welcome to our annual alumni game. Best of luck to both teams and Go Spartans!"

As he jogged off the court, the music started and the same announcer from my time came over the speakers.

"For the visiting alumni team, we've got some great stars returning to fight off last year's state champions. Here is your starting line up alumni!"

Toby Keith's "As Good as I Once Was" came on and I laughed a little to myself. It was all for fun, this game. The alumni were supposed to get made fun of, get their ass kicked. It was just how it was.

I watched attentively as he announced the starting line up, seeing how the guys had changed since I'd last seen them. Most of them added a few pounds and started to lose some hair. I didn't realize receding hairlines were so common in nearly thirty year olds.

"And finally your starting point guard, number twenty-two…Edward Cullen!"

The crowd jumped up onto their feet so I followed suit. Edward ran out from the bench and high-fived his teammates as he joined them on the floor. I glanced over at Kate and saw her cheering just like a good cheerleader should. Watching her husband like a good wife should. I hated her for that. I hated that I didn't hold that title.

I knew that we broke up a long time ago and she had every right to him. But it didn't feel that way. It didn't matter that we split over something stupid or that I cried myself to sleep for months after I left for college. A part of him still belonged to me. And a big part of me was still his, even if he didn't know it. . We had a connection that no one could touch. Not even time. Not even ten years.

I smiled and clapped for him as they started to announce the Varsity team. I was completely focused on him, watching him goof off with the other guys and practice on the floor. He still had it. The game, I mean. He sure didn't move as quickly as he did when he was eighteen, but the talent was there.

"I think you've been noticed," Alice mumbled.

"What?"

She nodded down to the cheerleaders. Kate was glaring at me like she was about to dive through the crowd to strangle me herself. My expression went blank. I must look like such a bitch. I had the best of intentions…consciously anyway. Subconsciously I wasn't so sure what I was up to.

I managed to keep my eyes on the court until half time. Alumni were down by fifteen, even though Edward was playing pretty well.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," I said to Alice, as everyone started to get up and stretch. She nodded and I made my way back down the bleacher steps.

I pushed my way through the crowds and disappeared quickly into the bathroom. I stumbled a little and stepped on some woman's foot.

"I'm so sorry," I said. She turned to face me and smiled. "Esme?" I choked.

"Hi, sweetheart." She threw her arms around me. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. What about you?"

I always like Edward's mother. She treated me like I was one of the family and I missed her. I missed all of them. But most of all I missed number twenty-two. I missed him more than I cared to admit to anyone.

"Doing well," I said, stumbling slightly over my words. She noticed, but didn't mention it.

We moved ahead in the line and she was next.

"Listen," she said. "I'd love to catch up and I'm sure Doc would like to see you. We're heading to get pizza after the game, would you like to join us?"

"Oh no. I shouldn't…" I started.

"I insist. It'll be good to chat. Do I have to beg?" She smiled.

"No, of course not." I shook my head and returned her smile.

"Doc is working late tonight so I have to go pick him up after the game. Why don't you catch a ride with Edward?"

"Okay." I nodded as she moved into the next open stall.

I did my business and got back to my seat just as the second half started. The alumni made a stunning comeback, coming up just two points short of tying with about three seconds left. I was on the edge of my seat, holding my breath as Edward went up for a lay up. I felt the rush. The one I felt when I used to watch him play. It started in my cheeks, blossoming into warmth that spread throughout my whole body. I winced as a defender slapped his arm just as he threw the ball up. It floated up against the backboard and down onto the rim, rolling around the edge as the ref's whistle blew.

Our whole section jumped out of our seats as the ball slid through the net, putting two points on the board.

"Foul on the Varsity!" The ref yelled. "Basket counts. Shooter gets one free throw!"

Edward walked up to the free throw line and the ref tossed him the ball. I knew his routine. It never changed. He dribbled one, two, three times. Spun the ball in his hands. Deep breath. Shoot.

He knew it was good as soon as he let it go because he turned around and started hollering before the winning point even got on the board. The crowd erupted in a mad cheer, rooting on one of their favorite players.

Edward jumped around smirking as his teammates surrounded him. This used to be the part when he'd signal me, send me a little gesture to know that he was thinking of me even at a time like this. I smiled a little, thinking back to all the times I'd watched him from this spot.

He appeared from the crowd, glancing up at the stands. I froze when his eyes found mine. He slowly raised his hand to his chest, just over his heart like I'd seen him do so many years ago. He tapped his chest twice, smiled, and went to rejoin his team.

He did it. He did our signal. What was that supposed to mean?

I got a wave of anxiety when I realized that the game was over. I was going to dinner with the Cullens. With Edward. With the people I used to call part of my family. I wasn't sure how it was supposed to work or how I was supposed to act. I knew I was definitely over stepping my boundaries in Kate's eyes, but I wasn't doing it to hurt her. I didn't even know her. I knew Edward. And despite everything, I wanted to spend some more time with him. I was only here until next week and then it was back to my reality. Back to being alone. Back to nothing.

I started down the bleachers as everyone started to clear out. I paused at the bottom, waiting as the cheerleaders passed by. I avoided looking at Kate, unsure of what I would even say to her.

Unfortunately, Kate glanced back over her shoulder and for a moment I saw the snotty bitch we went to high school with.

"Whore," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think I didn't see that? High school is over Bella."

I glanced out onto the court and found Edward watching us with a cautious expression. I stepped to her level and glanced over her shoulder at him for another moment before I spoke.

"You might want to remind him of that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys so much for reading! I really love this chapter : )**

**Again there will not be EPOV and I will not being going into a ton of detail about their breakup in high school. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and your kind words for this story. It makes me smile. **

**For those who are following my progress with my original story I'm working on, first draft is officially complete! Yay! But still a long way to go. I have a lot of rewrites and editing to do, but thank you for your support on this!**


	6. Chapter 6

I waited outside the locker room after the game, just like I used to do. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall as I waited for him to come out.

A few of the players came out and waved as they passed by. Edward was one of the last ones to leave. He walked out in a button up and nice jeans, rubbing his hands through his freshly showered hair.

"Hell of a shot," I said, kicking off from the wall.

"Hey," he said. "Thanks. I'll probably be paying for this tomorrow." He stretched his arm across his chest and laughed.

We started ambling down the hallway, towards the crowd that was still lingering around the exit.

"So I guess I'm joining you for dinner…" I said. He glanced my way. "Your mom invited me."

"Mom always did like you better than me," he joked, elbowing me in the ribs. I smiled as we passed through the exits and out to the parking lot.

"Can I catch a ride?"

"Of course."

I followed him to his car and he was kind enough to open the door for me. I slipped inside and was surprised to find very little had changed since the last time I'd been in it. Edward was obsessive about his car. It was his prized possession, something that he restored with his grandfather before he could even drive.

He flipped on the radio and sped out of the parking lot. He rolled down the window a little bit and rested his arm out.

I laughed under my breath.

"What?" He asked, smirking.

"Some things never change…"

We drove through town and ended up at the pizza place. It was fairly crowded, mostly with people from the game. Edward spotted his parents car and parked right next to it.

Doc and Esme were standing by the entrance waiting for us. Doc smiled as soon as he saw me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart. I nearly didn't believe it when Esme told me you'd be joining us for dinner. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Doc. How about you?"

"Got vomited on twice…so I had a good day."

"Good." I smiled.

The hostess seated us right away in a booth by the front window. Edward slid in beside me and I shrugged my jacket off.

We didn't talk about the past or really even the present. We just talked. And it felt normal. I forgot where I was, who I was. I wasn't the divorced woman that was whole-heartedly in love with someone she couldn't have, shouldn't have. I wasn't unhappy. I wasn't alone. I was just Bella.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me, his eyes focused through the window outside. I followed his gaze and shrunk back into the booth when I saw Kate standing outside. Her jaw was slack as she watched us together with his parents.

"Excuse me for one moment," Edward said, sliding out of the booth. He pushed the door open and walked out to meet her.

"I'll go pay the bill," Doc said, clearing his throat. As soon as disappeared from the booth, I buried my head in my hands. I peeked out at Edward and Kate. They were talking, arguing was more like it. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but it didn't take much to see that.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled to myself.

"You're here because you belong here, Bella," Esme said.

I sighed and looked up at her. "Why did he marry her, Esme? She's not…" I trailed off.

"She's not you." She reached over and took my hand as she glanced outside at her son. "For a few moments, I saw her, Bella. The real her. She's good and believe it or not, she's kind. I'm just afraid she's let the world tarnish her beyond recognition. Edward thought he could make her better and for a while he did. But they were never meant to be, no matter how much he wished they were."

I looked back at Edward and Kate. She was screaming at him, gesturing back towards us. She reached forward and violently grabbed his wedding ring from his chest, holding it in front of his eyes as he stood there silently.

I felt like I was going to vomit. I had no idea what to do, but if I stayed here one more second I knew I would lose it.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I have to go. Please thank Doc for dinner." I quickly grabbed my coat and went out the back door to avoid the parking lot spat.

I started walking back in the direction of the high school, hoping it wouldn't take me too long to get back. Thankfully it wasn't too cold outside. And honestly, I needed some time by myself to think.

As far as Edward knew, I was married. _Happily _married. That was my fault. I was a coward. I shouldn't have lied to him. And now I was making an unbelievably messy thing worse.

"I'm a horrible person," I whispered. I sniffled and shuffled along the side of the road, hugging my jacket tight to my body.

I heard a car coming up behind me. It slowed down beside me and rolled down the window.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

I told myself to put one foot in front of the other, but they slowed to a stop. I turned towards the car and sniffled.

"Get in." He reached over and unlocked the door. I pulled on the handle and got inside.

He looked anxious, biting on his nail as he drove me back to my car.

"You were really going to walk all the way back here?" He asked as he pulled back into the high school parking lot. It was completely deserted except for my car. He parked next to it and I got out.

"Thanks for the ride."

He turned the car off and sauntered around to mine. I lingered outside, my key halfway in the lock.

"What happened back there?" He asked. "I came back and you were just gone."

"I don't want to make things, difficult for you, Edward. I don't want to mess things up with you and Kate."

He leaned against my car. "Things were messed up way before you showed up." He rolled my way and placed his other arm on the other side of my head, trapping me between him and the car. "In fact, our relationship got messed up a long time ago."

"Why?"

He smiled. "Because you kissed me in my driveway. Remember I was teaching you how to shoot a basketball…" He glanced down at my lips and I let out a shaky breath.

"Our first kiss," I mumbled.

He inched closer, bringing his lips closer to mine. I held my breath and closed my eyes a moment before they brushed against me.

The moment he kissed me, my entire body relaxed. I leaned back against the car and slowly ran my fingers up his chest until they reached his hair. I missed it. Running my hands through it, feeling it against me.

His lips stopped instantly and he shot back, running his fingers over his swollen lips.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Edward…"

"You're married. You're…happy." He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry."

"Edward," I said again. The words almost tumbled from my lips. The truth. The whole truth. But it didn't get a chance to. Before I could mumble another word, he was in his car, screeching out of the parking lot.

I watched his tail lights fade away down the street before I could even contemplate moving. I slowly turned around and unlocked my car.

When I got inside, I didn't bother turning on the radio. I was left with my thoughts, which were a jumble of memories and mixed emotions.

I was home ten minutes later, breezing by my parents in the living room to hide in my bedroom. I methodically stripped out of my clothes and left them lying in a pile on the floor.

I spotted his jersey draped over the back of my desk chair and instantly pulled it over my body before crawling into bed. I grabbed my blanket and threw it over my head as I snuggled into the pillow. One lonely tear slipped down my cheek and landed on the fabric, painting it a darker shade of gray.

I had to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She's gonna tell him! What do you think is going to happen?**

**Thank you guys again for all of your kind words. **

**Voting for the Age of Edward contest is open and I have an entry named Fifty Four. I hope you've read it and I hope you will all go vote for it if you liked it! I can't link to it on my profile bc of ff police, but if you just google Age of Edward it'll take you to the right place! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

I barely slept. I laid in bed the entire next day struggling with what to say to him. Would he even listen after he found out that I lied to him?

My mom checked on me throughout the day, knowing that something was off. She was smart enough not to ask questions. I could barely think about what to say to Edward, I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out to her.

"Honey. I brought you some dinner. Are you feeling any better?" She set a tray with a grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup on my desk.

"Thanks, Mom." I sat up and stumbled over to it.

She leaned down and kissed my head as I started eating. "I know you're twenty-eight years old, Bella, but sometimes I still feel like you're my little girl. And whatever it is that's bothering you will work itself out."

"I don't think it will…" I shook my head.

"You are so much like your father it scares me sometimes," she said with a laugh. She nuzzled into my hair. "Tell him, sweetheart."

"How did you…"

"Because things would be different if he knew, Bella."

"He's still married, Mom. They wouldn't be different." I held back the tears and threw down my sandwich.

"Okay. They wouldn't be different." She shrugged, but her tone wasn't very convincing. "I still think he deserves the truth. Don't you?" She gave me a pointed look and disappeared out into the hallway.

I finished my dinner in silence and pulled on a pair of jeans. I kept the jersey on. It was comforting in a way. Maybe like a good luck charm or something. I ran a comb through my hair, slow and deliberate like I was trying to procrastinate the inevitable.

When I went downstairs, my dad asked me where I was going. My mother didn't need to.

"Out." I grabbed my keys and left.

It was completely dark outside by the time I pulled into Edward's place. I'd remembered my mother mentioning he'd moved to his parent's cabin at the separation. We'd come up here a few times in high school to party or get away from everyone in town. It was like a little piece of heaven carved out of the woods.

I idled for a long time in the driveway. I had to give in and turn the car off when I saw him pull back the curtain and peek outside. He knew I was here. There was no turning back.

I got out of my car, my fingers trembling as I walked on shaky legs towards his house. The front porch door squeaked as he pushed it open and walked out carrying a beer in his hand.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," he said, leaning against the side of his house. "Not after last night." He took a sip as I reached him.

"I have to talk to you," I said softly.

"You don't have to tell me, Bella. You don't have to tell me that kiss was a mistake or that you're married and you love your husband, okay? I know that. I messed up."

"You didn't mess up," I said, my voice breaking. "I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied to you, Edward." I sniffled. "I'm not married…anymore. I was terrified of coming here and seeing you with my life such a mess." I closed my eyes as the tears slid down my cheeks. "I was embarrassed…mostly about what happened with Mike. But I was embarrassed that I missed you." I shook my head and told myself to stop crying. "I missed you so much."

"You're divorced?" Edward said, his brow furrowed. "All this damn time you've been divorced?"

"Edward…"

"I felt like shit for wanting you and now it turns out it was all a lie?" He yelled.

"You felt like shit?" I wiped my tears away and took a step towards him. "How do you think I felt? With you walking around with that stupid ring hanging around your neck? How was I supposed to know? How was I supposed to deal with that, seeing you keep that ring so close to your fucking heart all the time?"

"I don't keep it for her, I keep it for you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it does. It reminds me every day that I made a huge mistake. It reminds me that I know deep down that there's only…one person I'm supposed to be with. And it reminds me every day that the next time someone gives me a ring like this, it's going to be you." He reached up and ripped the necklace off his neck. "But if it means that much to you." He turned around and threw it out into the trees. "There. It's gone." He shook his head and started back into the house. "Damn it, Bella. You've got to be honest with me."

I jumped as the screen door slammed shut behind him. I knew him well enough to know that he needed some time. I waited for a few minutes, trying to digest everything that he'd said before getting in my car and driving home.

My mom looked at me expectantly as I walked through the door.

"That was just…a disaster," I mumbled, heading for the stairs. "No, I don't want to talk about it right now."

As soon as I got into my room, I closed the door and buried myself underneath the blankets on my bed.

He wanted me. He didn't love Kate. It was all a big mistake. But wasn't this all a big mistake, just a big misunderstanding? All the way from our high school breakup, to bullshit marriages, to the fear of wanting each other again. I didn't understand how something so complicated could be so simple. It turned out neither of us found it that easy to move on. Edward was fighting just as hard as I was to play the part of the delighted ex. Both faking so we wouldn't have to feel the pain of each other's alleged happiness.

I played aimlessly with the few loose threads on my sheets for hours, thinking through everything I must have missed. All the signs, the warnings, the proof that I should have noticed. I never should have married Mike. Even though he hurt me, I knew right from the start that we weren't supposed to be together. I was settling. Taking a poor substitute because I didn't think I could have the real thing. But now the real thing was staring me right in the face, wasn't it?

A light tap at my window made me gasp. I slowly crawled out of bed, ready to grab my tennis racket from my closet if someone was breaking in. When I reached my window, I saw a familiar face staring back at me.

I lifted the window and he crawled inside. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I was a little…overwhelmed," Edward said. "I didn't want to leave things like that."

"What did you want to leave them as?"

"Like this." He took a step forward, a small smirk playing on his lips. And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do Edward's fail to exist in RL?**

**I know some people have questions about why they did what they did, why they acted the way they did and everything and they will have "the talk" I promise. **

**Thank you again, I'm continually overwhelmed by how supportive you guys are. I appreciate your love for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like I was in high school again. Edward sneaking in the window. Wearing his jersey to bed. Feeling his lips against mine. It was surreal. Because we weren't in high school anymore. This was real.

"Nice shirt," he mumbled against my lips. He reached down and lifted the hem a little, scratching lightly against my stomach.

My heart was beating, thumping hard against my chest. Flashes of our relationship sped through my head; just bits and pieces of when we were kids and didn't know anything except how much we wanted each other. I wanted to feel that way again. I did feel that way again.

I buried my head into his chest as the tears streamed down my face. He kissed the top of my head and reached down to pull my legs up around his waist. I clung to his neck as he carried me over to the bed and laid us down.

"I never used to let myself think about this too much." I reached up and placed my hand flat against his chest. "I never used to let myself want you because it hurt too much."

He kissed my cheeks and my nose before coming to my lips again. "I wasn't that strong." He rested his head on my chest. "And it killed me everyday to wake up next to her instead of you."

His hand slid underneath his jersey and onto my side. I reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to get them undone. He sat back on his legs and finished it for me before pushing it off his shoulders. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I bit my lip and cautiously reached out for the waistline of his pants.

I slowly undid his belt as he pulled his undershirt over his head. I looked up at him as I unzipped his pants, making sure this was okay and that it was really happening.

He stepped back off the bed and kicked his pants off the rest of the way before crawling back onto the bed. He pushed me down as he went, hovering above me with a small smirk.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah. I was paranoid Charlie was going to walk in and shoot you."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me as he reached for my underwear. He gripped the sides and shimmied them down my thighs until they were off. I started to pull the jersey off, but he stopped me.

"Keep it on." He bit his lip and nudged my knees open before settling between. He kissed my neck, nibbling on my skin as he ran his tongue over my collarbone. My body arched towards him and my eyes fluttered shut. My thighs instinctively clenched around him as his hand drifted up the jersey to my breasts.

He still knew my body, knew it as well as he did back then. Maybe better. Maybe the distance had made us more in tune with each other, more attentive. Or maybe we were both just so unbelievably in love with each other that time only made it better. I never imagined he could be any better than he was back then, but I knew it now. He was so much more.

My toes curled as he pushed himself inside me. And for the first time in a long time, I felt complete. It never felt this way with anyone else. It was just sex, just something I had to do because that's what you're supposed to do. I was young. In and out of relationships. But it was just sex. All of those guys never had a chance. I was always comparing them to Edward. There was no comparison.

I ran my finger along the slight stubble over his jaw and bucked my hips up, meeting him in every thrust. I whimpered, a little too loud, as I threw my head back against my pillow. Edward looked back at my bedroom door, listening for any movement.

When he was satisfied that we were still safe, he turned back to me and rested his forehead against mine.

"You have to be quiet, baby." He nipped at my lips and smiled. "I don't think Charlie would have a problem shooting me even now."

I kissed him, partly to stifle another moan that was about escape from my lips.

I missed the way he tasted. I missed the way this felt. And for the slightest moment, I panicked that I was going to lose it again once this was all over.

"Don't," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that. Don't over think it." He leaned down close to my ear. "Just know that I love you."

When it all hit me, it hit me hard. I hadn't had decent sex in a really long time…actually more like ten years. I came crashing into my release so hard that it paralyzed me. I couldn't help it, I screamed. Edward quickly covered my mouth with his hand and smirked.

"You're so beautiful," he said, leaning down to kiss my neck. He stilled above me, a strangled moan barely above a whisper coming from his lips.

I was out of breath, panting against his hand as I watched him. He moved once more inside me before collapsing onto my chest.

I kissed the palm of his hand as it fell from my lips.

He rolled over and I curled up on his chest. "Will you stay?"

"Always," he whispered. "I'll always stay with you." He put his arm around me as I pulled the blanket up around us.

I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to wake up and find the other half of the bed empty. Most of all I didn't want it to be tomorrow. It was one more day gone. I just wanted to keep tonight forever. Even with the arguing and the fighting it was one of the best nights of my life. He loved me. And I loved him back with everything I had.

I woke the next morning to a tickle on my stomach. I smiled and reached down, finding Edward's head resting on my bare skin. He kissed just above my belly button and continued up under my shirt until he reached my breasts.

"I know I said I wanted you to keep this on, but I sure missed out last night…" He murmured. I laughed and bit down on my lip as he circled his tongue around. It turned into a desperate whimper as he reached down and pushed his hand between my legs.

"Bella? Are you awake?" My mom called, knocking at my door. My heart stopped. I pushed Edward down under the covers as she popped her head in. "Good morning, honey." She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and surveyed the room.

_Please don't see his clothes._ I closed my eyes.

"I have breakfast ready." She lingered at the end of my bed for a moment before glancing back my way. "Tell Edward he's welcome to join us."

I gasped and looked down. Edward's feet were poking out of the end of the bed. He slowly tucked them back in and sat up.

"Hi, Renee," he said, waving slightly.

I was mortified. My mother knew I wasn't a virgin obviously. I had sex. She probably knew I still had it bad for Edward. But this was incomparable. I felt like I was shrinking into a little red ball of heat.

"Morning." She smiled and closed the door.

"Oh my God." I pulled the blanket up over my face. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." He got out of bed and started pulling his clothes on. "Just be thankful it wasn't Charlie."

"Charlie?" I popped up and started scrambling out of bed. I glanced at the clock and yanked some clothes off the floor. "Charlie! We have to get downstairs in the next two minutes. He always goes down for breakfast at 7:40. Like clockwork."

Edward laughed and helped me get dressed and presentable with thirty seconds to spare. We hurried downstairs and sat down at the table just as he started down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Charlie said. He glanced at Edward and his brow furrowed. "Edward." He reached out and shook his hand. "What are you doing around these parts so early?"

I almost choked on my milk.

"He came to pick Bella up," Mom said. "You know they have that picnic thing going on today. They're going to help set up."

"Oh?" Charlie said. "Well that's nice, then." He sat down and started eating.

Edward fought a smile and kicked my leg under the table as he ate a forkful of eggs.

_Thank you, Mom._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "The talk" will be the next chapter. These two definitely had some sexual tension to let out first. : )**

**Thank you for reading! : )**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you still wanna go to this picnic thing?" Edward asked. He leaned against my desk in my bedroom.

"Isn't it part of reunion protocol?" I sat down on my bed and pulled my legs up.

"I guess so." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I just…I kind of wanted to talk about things."

"Oh." I nodded and looked down at my lap. "Like what?"

"I want you to understand some things about me and Kate, Bella."

"Edward…" I started.

"No. It's important." He shook his head. "And if you don't want to talk to me about your ex-husband today, that's okay. But you'll want to someday. You'll need to." He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his jaw.

"I want you to know that we didn't start dating as soon as you left for college. Hell, I didn't even see her until after I graduated and moved back here. I still wasn't okay. I tried dating in college, tried moving on but I just couldn't…I couldn't smile. With any of them." He closed his eyes. "So when I graduated, I threw myself into my work. I immediately started looking for a space to set up my store. I called the local real estate office and they sent me her. Kate found the space for my store. And she…supported it. She made me smile again."

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest. She made him happy once. She was there. I wasn't. I wanted to be there for that. I wanted to see his dream come alive and see the plans he had. I would have given anything to be part of them.

"So what happened?" I mumbled.

"The high from our relationship was only temporary. And I was foolish enough to think that she could replace you, Bella. I just kept getting this feeling like something was missing. And deep down I always knew it was you, but I thought I was helpless. I thought I was doomed to be in this replacement marriage. And that wasn't fair to Kate. I made her question it. I made her second guess everything we'd ever shared. I pushed her to what she is now." He shrugged. "I think she slowly started to realize that things were different. That things weren't quite how we always thought they were, how we wished they would be. And it's sad. It's really…really sad. We were so caught up in what we thought we were that we lost sight of reality." He pushed off from the desk and walked over to me. He slowly pulled each one of my legs off the bed and settled between my knees. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "And the reality was that we were pretending to be happy. She still thinks we can get back to that faux-paradise. I know better. I know the real thing because I'm holding it in my hands right now. And I'm so sorry I had to go through all that bullshit to get to you. I should have come after you a long time ago."

I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped the tears away from my face and crawled onto the bed with me. I wanted to tell him about Mike. And not because he'd just shared the last ten years with me, but because I thought he deserved to know. And I deserved to tell it.

I sniffled and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how he was going to react after he knew how it all ended. How it came crashing down on me. It wasn't something that was easy to take whether you were experiencing it or just hearing it.

"Mike and I met in college." I nodded. "Senior year." I smiled, remembering one of the good memories I had of Mike. "I was studying in the library, like usual. He came over and asked for a pencil even though there was one behind his ear. And when I called him out on it, he just fessed up and asked me out on a date." I glanced at Edward and bit my lip. "We were married in a small ceremony right after graduation. We were young. And I was naïve. I was naïve to think that he was what I wanted." I looked down and played with Edward's fingers as I spoke. "We had a rough first year. Rougher than most. We had money issues. He was always working. I was always in a bad mood. I was nearly ready to call it quits. I thought maybe I could come back. Maybe I could…" I trailed off and smiled sadly. I wanted to find Edward. For one fleeting moment, I had this elaborate plan to come and surprise him. Sweep him off his feet like he did years before.

I closed my eyes. "My mother sent me your engagement announcement from the newspaper," I mumbled. "I knew it was too late. I was too late." I shook my head and looked up at him. "So I stayed because I couldn't have you."

"And the divorce?" He asked.

"I filed after I found him in bed with his secretary." I felt Edward's hand clench around mine, almost too tight. "He told me afterward that she wasn't the first. I hated myself for being hurt. Because I didn't love him the way I should have. I cheated myself out of time with you while he was cheating on me."

Edward was completely still, his jaw set, eyes staring blankly over my shoulder. "I hate him for what he did to you." His eyes softened, blinking a few times before finding mine. "I'm thankful you're here with me, Bella, but it hurts me that he did that to you." He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine as we lowered ourselves down onto the bed.

I wrapped my legs around his, tangling us up so tight that we looked like a mess of knots. He kissed my nose and sighed.

"It's ironic isn't it?" He whispered.

"What is?"

"We broke up because we didn't think we could stay together and be apart. Different colleges, different cities. And this whole time we've held onto each other so tightly, even if it's in the deepest parts of us. We thought it would be easier that way. The truth was we made it a whole lot harder."

It felt nice, laying here with Edward. Talking about all the things we missed, how things went so wrong, how things went so right. Regardless of how we got here, I promised myself I'd be thankful for him now. I wanted to let go of the past. My only plan was to look to the future. And my future was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but it was needed so thank you for sticking with it. It makes me so sad for them that they missed out on so many years. : (**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward waited patiently for me to get ready to go to the picnic. I took a shower and sat down in front of my mirror to do my makeup. I hated that I wanted to impress these people. I guess not impress…I didn't want to look as awful as my life had been lately. But these last few days looked good on me. My face was a little brighter, a little less sullen and pale.

I leaned forward and brushed some makeup across my cheek.

"You don't need it…" Edward mumbled. He smiled at me in the mirror and walked up behind me. He placed his hands on either side of me and leaned down close to my ear. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into my hair, just enough so it tickled my skin. The blush that caused rivaled my makeup. I sighed and closed my compact. "See?"

I got dressed and we headed out to the picnic. It was a tradition. We did it on Senior Skip Day and we do it at reunions. Head out to the local park to eat food and drink. It wasn't anything special and to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to it because I knew Kate would be there. I promised myself I'd be civil to her. After what Edward told me, I knew she must be hurting even if she was a hateful bitch.

I wasn't looking to flaunt what I had with Edward, but I saw no reason to hide it. We decided on a happy medium and agreed it would be best for everyone.

He drove us and parked his car in the long line of them that were settled at the edge of the park. I spotted a small group of people already here. Angela was our class president so she was obviously standing to the side, directing traffic.

A few guys who played in the basketball game with Edward were carrying a few large tables for everyone to sit at. There was a longer table towards the front, where it looked like the caterer was setting up the food. Off to the side, there was a small covered area of concrete with a few picnic benches.

I waved at Angela as Edward rushed to help set up the tables.

"Hey, Ang. Can I help with anything?" I asked.

"I think we're all set…Oh! Actually I think there's one more load of activities in the back of my car. Could you go grab them?"

She pointed out her car in the masses and I nodded my head. I glanced over my shoulder at Edward as I walked away and smiled. He'd pushed his sleeves up a little, exposing the slightest muscles in his arms as he lifted and situated the tables.

The back of Ang's car was already open, so I grabbed a basketball, football and other things. I struggled a bit to close the back since my arms were full. A hand appeared beside mine and helped me push it shut.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw it was Kate.

"Thank you," I said.

She didn't say a word.

I followed her back to the picnic area, always careful to linger a few steps behind. I dropped all of the stuff in a pile that Angela had already started. People were really starting to pile in and I started to get lost in conversations with people I never thought I'd see again. Our class was small enough that you knew who everyone was. I didn't talk to every one in high school, but I didn't dislike anyone.

"So what are you doing now?" Lauren asked, taking a sip from her beer.

This was what scared me so much about coming here. Did I fess up? Tell her that I'm recently divorced and may have just gotten back together with my high school sweetheart? Why did she deserve that information?

"Bella, can I steal you for a second?" Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and smiled at Lauren before pulling me away.

I smiled apologetically, but let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said.

"You had that blank, panicked look on your face. I thought you could use a little saving."

I leaned back against one of the poles near the covered picnic area. Edward placed his hand above my head and leaned in close.

"Are you completely miserable being here?" He asked.

I tugged at his shirt and smiled. "Not with you here."

"Good."

"Everyone! Food's ready!" Angela yelled in the loudest voice her petite frame could muster.

I cleared my throat and perked up on my toes to kiss him quickly before heading to the food.

We sat by each other while we ate, but with Kate lingering I felt a little uncomfortable. Edward must have seen my distress. He reached under the table and lightly laid his hand on my thigh.

"You okay?" He whispered.

I picked at my food and glanced at Kate. She was staring at like she was trying to make me spontaneously combust.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

We finished up the food and I ended up talking to a few more people. I heard that a lot of our class wasn't getting in until tonight for the big party. I was hoping that was the case. It'd be easier to get lost in the crowd and avoid a certain someone.

After lunch, a group of the men started up a touch football game. I lingered behind and helped Angela clean up.

"So you and Edward, huh?" She asked, smirking at me.

"Kind of. I mean is it weird?" I bit my lip. "I'm not trying to be a bitch. Kate probably hates me." I sighed.

"She probably does." Ang laughed. "But good for you. You deserve him."

"And she doesn't?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"It wouldn't matter if she did or not. You and Edward were always supposed to be together, Bella. Everyone knew. Even Kate knew." Ang lowered her voice. "Speaking of…"

Kate stepped beside me and started packing up some of the plates. Ang disappeared to load up the back of her car.

"So when are you going back?" Kate asked.

"Uh…I guess Monday."

I hadn't really thought about anything concrete beyond this weekend. I'd just moved into a new apartment back in Seattle. I wasn't sure how quickly I'd be able to get rid of it. There was nothing holding me to that place anymore. I could do my job from anywhere, maybe make a few trips down to the publishing office every now and then. I saw myself here. Not there. It would just take a little time to tie up some loose ends.

"Good. Then everything can get back to normal."

I paused and shook my head. "Normal?" I turned towards her. "Kate, things haven't been normal for you in a long time. I am sorry about what you're going through and I hope that you find someone to love you like you want Edward to love you. But you need to let him go."

"Let him go?" She slammed the plates down. "Haven't you wondered why we're separated and not divorced yet, Bella? I don't think I'm the only one who can't let go." She stomped away from the table, leaving me completely alone.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit." I sighed. This wasn't how I wanted today to go. I hated to admit that what she said bothered me.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him. I trusted him with everything. But this was less than an ideal situation. We both had things to take care of before we could fully commit ourselves to each other. The fact that I'd just gotten him back made that even more intolerable. I understood it. I didn't like it.

I looked around the picnic, feeling the tears prickle behind my eyes. Kate was cruel. I didn't care what Esme said. She had no right to say those things. It was clear to anyone that Edward didn't want to be with her. I didn't steal him from her. He was already gone. And I was just claiming what's been mine since I was sixteen years old.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Such an awful situation for everyone involved. : ( **

**Just one quick announcement. I'm cohosting/juding a brand new contest and I'd like to invite you to write for it! It's called the Till The World Ends contest and the theme is apocalyptic/end of the world! Check out our page (ff penname tilltheworldendscontest) or our Twitter (TillTheWrldEnds) for more details!  
><strong>

**Thank you for all of your kind words and I'll see you in the next chapter : ) It'll be the big reunion party!**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward and I agreed to drive separately to the big party that night. It was at the one and only banquet hall our town had. It was where every wedding reception and retirement party took place. Mostly because there wasn't really anywhere else to have it.

I slipped into the simple black dress I'd brought to wear and swiped some red lipstick across my lips. I still hadn't had a chance to talk to Edward much since my confrontation with Kate. I hated to bring it up tonight, but I had to know what was going on. We agreed to be honest and open with each other now that we were staring over. I had a right to ask. If he wanted to be with me, he had an obligation now to tell me the truth.

"Honey, is Edward picking you up?" My mom glanced over her shoulder as I walked down the stairs. "Oh, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom. And no we're going separate." I pulled my coat on and grabbed my purse.

"Let Dad drop you off."

"Mom," I sighed. I was starting to feel like I really was in high school again.

"Charlie?" My mom called. "Can you take Bella to the reunion?"

"Yep." I heard him grumble as he got up from his chair and appeared in the hallway. He shrugged on a jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled and followed him out the door.

There were already people filing into the banquet hall when we arrived. My dad pulled up to the curb and I got out. I thanked him again and said I'd probably be okay to find a ride home.

I hugged my jacket around my body and looked up at the sign. _Welcome class of 2001._

It didn't seem so scary, up there on the sign. Yet it was the one thing I'd been terrified of this entire time. Now that it was here, I felt more secure in my own shoes than I had in a long time. I was divorced. I was in love with my high school sweetheart. And we were starting over. I started to realize there was nothing wrong with a little chaos in your life. Sometimes it paved the way for something wonderful to break through. There was no need to be ashamed of that.

I held my head high and started inside. The entry room was cluttered with a small group of people checking in at the front table. I stood in line, waiting my turn.

"Name, please," one of the girls at the table asked.

"Bella Swan."

"You'll be at table 3." She handed me a name tag and smiled. "You can check your coat just inside if you'd like."

"Thank you." I stuck my name tag on my dress. "Can you tell me if Edward Cullen has checked in yet?"

She scanned her list and shook her head. "Not yet. He'll be at table 6."

"Thank you."

I headed inside the hall and checked my coat in the small coat room to the side. People lingered around each of the tables. They looked vaguely familiar, like shadows of people I might have known.

Instead of heading to my own table, I searched for Table 6. I spotted Edward's name seated next to Kate. I shook my head. It was fairly obvious that Kate had done the seating arrangements, especially once I discovered my table was at the other end of the hall. Around the perimeter of the tables, the committee had taken several pictures from our senior yearbook and blown them up to poster size. There was a bar at the other side of the dance floor and a small stage at the front.

I grabbed myself a drink and sat down at my table. I scanned the other names at my table and realized Kate had seated me with people I never spoke to in high school. Her table was filled with all of my old friends. Including my boyfriend.

I kept a watchful eye on the door, waiting for Edward to come in. I fell into easy conversation with a boy named Eric, who was seated next to me. Apparently, we had history together back in high school. He was now a computer whiz at Microsoft and won a National Spelling Bee. The best accomplishment I could come up with was winning my dorm's scavenger hunt during my sophomore year of college. He wasn't that impressed.

Angela walked up on stage and tapped the microphone a few times, waiting for everyone to quiet down. The tables had filled up fairly well, only leaving a few sparse open seats. I craned my neck, trying to see through the crowd to Edward's table.

"Welcome everyone!" Angela said. "We're so excited that you could make it back to town to celebrate our ten year renunion. I'd like to acknowledge our planning committee as well. If you all could please stand."

A handful of people stood and I immediately spotted Kate. She looked down at the seat to her left, Edward's seat with a blank expression on her face. I still hadn't seen him.

I took another sip as Angela talked about the events for the evening. When she was finished, I got up to grab another drink and started ambling around the outer edge, looking at all of the poster pictures.

I glanced towards the door as Edward rushed in. He looked like he was just getting here and I couldn't imagine why he was late. He searched the room and smiled when he spotted me.

"Sorry I'm late," Edward said, stepping behind me. He ran his finger down my spine and I shivered. "Where's our table?"

"Your table is there." I pointed towards Kate. "My table is way over there."

"What? Why are you so far away?" He asked.

"Your wife put me there."

"Nonsense." He kissed my neck and looked around. "They're starting to serve dinner."

He started across the room and I made my way back to my table. A few moments later the empty seat beside me slid out and Edward sat down, carrying his place card.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Eating dinner." He set his place card down and smiled.

"You can't sit there."

"Is there someone else sitting here?" He cocked his eyebrow. "Would you prefer if I went back to my original seat?"

"No." I fought a smile. "She's going to be so mad," I mumbled.

"Bella, I wish Kate the best, but her being mad is not my concern anymore." I looked down at my lap. Technically that wasn't true. "You on the other hand," he reached forward and pulled my chin up. "What's wrong?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Edward," I breathed. "What's wrong is that I'm starting to feel like your mistress," I stuttered. The tears prickled behind my eyes. "What's wrong is that you're still married. What's wrong is that I feel like this is so right…" I placed my hand over his chest. "This is so, so right…that I refuse to let it be a sham." I glanced up at him. "So don't let it be."

"Everyone!" Angela tapped the microphone. "It's time to bring up our mock election winners for a now and then photograph!"

I sighed. This was going to be a disaster.

Angela started running through all the ridiculous categories we voted on back in high school. I got more anxious as each one passed, knowing it must be coming soon. Edward looked like he wanted to reach out and comfort me, seeing my distress. He didn't.

"Class sweethearts, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Angela pointed to us and gestured for us to join her on stage with the others.

I wasn't going to do it. I was going to stay here. I was going to avoid everyone looking at me, watching Edward and I interact. I wasn't going to.

Edward slowly scooted out of his chair beside me and lingered behind mine. He gently pulled out my chair for me and now I couldn't avoid it. He cleared his throat and waited for me to stand before heading up to the stage, his hand on the small of my back.

He took my hand and helped me onto the stage as the crowd cheered. I blinked, blinded as the flashbulbs went off. I was disoriented and slightly drunk, but I felt her. I felt her watching me. I felt them watching her. Everyone was watching like we were one of those crazy reality shows or an episode of Jerry Springer. And for the first time, I was embarrassed. Not of Edward or the fact that I loved him and wanted to be with him. I was embarrassed that it'd all come to this. And that was a crippling, suffocating feeling.

"I can't be here," I mumbled. I stumbled off the stage and bolted through the crowd towards the door. I heard Edward run after me, but I had to get out. I had to breathe. I had to get away from them.

A sob escaped my lips as I ran out into the lobby. I leaned against the wall next to the entrance and buried my head in my hands.

"Bella?"

I froze and glanced up. Standing in the middle of the lobby, dressed in a nice jacket and looking like Hell run over, was Mike.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" I sniffled and straightened up, wiping at my eyes.

"I…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I miss you."

"What?" I whispered. "No." I shook my head. "You can't be here. You have to leave."

"Bella, I…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" I screamed. "Don't."

"I know I messed up, Bella. I know. But I can fix it. We can fix us. Go to counseling, do something."

"It's not about you anymore. You can't…fix this."

This was unreal. I decided I was dreaming, having a horrible nightmare. I reached down and pinched myself. It hurt.

"Mike, there's someone else."

"How can there already be someone else?" His expression hardened. I hated him for that. He cheated on me and now he's angry with me for loving the only person I should have ever been with.

"There was someone else before I even met you."

"Bella?" Edward jogged into the lobby and glanced at Mike. "Who are you?"

"I'm her husband," Mike said, sizing Edward up. There was no competition.

"Ex-husband," I interrupted. "Mike you need to go."

"Bella, who is this?" Mike pointed to Edward and realization slowly dawned on his face. "I make one fucking mistake and you go and fall head over heels with some guy you knew in high school."

Edward stepped in front of Mike and balled his fists. "Your entire marriage was a mistake. And I thank God every day that you were a son of a bitch because thanks to you I get a chance with her again. It's over."

"This doesn't concern you," Mike said. Edward lunged forward, throwing Mike up against the wall.

"It's over. And despite the fact that your mistake changed my life, I hate you for hurting her. So I'm going to spend every day showing her the love that she deserves. Because she sure as hell didn't get it from you."

Mike raised his fist to hit Edward, but he wasn't fast enough. Edward punched his jaw and Mike stumbled away towards the door, falling down in the process. I gasped. Edward clutched his hand, wincing slightly from the pain. Mike stumbled up to his feet and with one last, pathetic look my way, he left looking like the sore loser.

Edward and I stood, locked up in each other's eyes as the moments passed. I counted his breathing, his shoulders heaving up and down. Fast at first, then slower and slower until he was completely calm.

He finally took a step towards me and sighed. "I don't want to be here anymore, Bella. I just want to be with you." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Will you come away with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh the drama! I wonder where they're going O.o**

**Quick note. If you read The Roommate or Dead Man Walking, I just posted some outtakes from a compilation I did : ) They're just posted on the actual ends of the stories. TR will have 2. DMW has 1.**


	12. Chapter 12

"We're here," Edward said. I looked up as we pulled into Edward's driveway and let out a deep breath, one that I was sure I'd been holding since I walked into that reunion.

He parked the car and I got out, shivering. It was a little colder out here in the middle of the woods and I didn't even bother to grab my coat when we left.

I glanced out at the trees and wondered if his ring was still somewhere out there or if the animals had captured and buried it deep in the ground.

"Bella?" Edward called. He was up on the porch, looking back at me. He smiled as I started forward and followed him up the steps.

I hadn't been inside this house in ten years. It held some of my best memories with him and I guess I could be happy that he didn't share this with her. This was always our place. His parents barely came up here with Doc's hectic work schedule so we were really the only ones to use it.

The house looked just like a typical log cabin with a beautiful porch and trees for miles. The other side faced a small lake, with steps heading down towards the water and a small dock below.

He held open the door for me and I stepped inside. It smelled the same. I smiled.

"You hungry?" He asked, heading for the kitchen. "We didn't really get to finish our meal."

"Yeah." I ambled behind him and sat down at the bar as he started rummaging around in the cupboard. He grabbed a box and spun around. "Mac N Cheese?"

"Perfect." I looked down at my dress. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He filled a pot with some water. "There should be some sweats in the chest in my room."

I slipped from the stool and walked down the hallway to where we always slept here. I pushed the door open and spotted the chest in the corner. I reached behind me, pulling the zipper of my dress down as I walked. I pulled the top drawer of the chest open and stepped out of the dress, leaving it in a pile on the floor.

There were a few pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts folded in the top. I rummaged out around pulled some out. I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor as I pulled a shirt over my head. I sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled the sweatpants on.

There was a picture on his nightstand, one of us from a weekend we spent up here. I smiled and reached for it, pulling it into my lap. After a few moments, I put it back in its place and went back into the kitchen.

Edward was standing at the stove, clutching his hand and trying to stir.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I sighed. He hurt his hand.

I walked over to him and pulled him away from the stove. I grabbed some ice from the freezer and wrapped it up in a towel. I forced him to sit down and laid the ice pack over his knuckles.

"Maybe you wouldn't hurt your hand if you didn't go around punching ex-husbands…" I teased.

"Any ex-husband of yours deserves to get punched."

I turned and went back to finish cooking the food. When it was done, I dished it out into a large bowl and grabbed two forks before sitting down beside him.

We both picked at the bowl of mac and cheese for awhile in silence, but there was a lump in my throat. I still needed to ask him what was going on. We could sit here and flirt and make jokes with each other all night, but that wouldn't do anything except pull me deeper into this. Not knowing the outcome made that a dangerous line to walk.

"Edward, I need to ask you something." I slid my bowl away from me. "Why aren't you divorced yet?"

His eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat. "When Kate and I…or I, I guess, decided it was time to end it officially…the judge required us to do a trial separation. I would have ended it right then and there if I could have, but I had to wait it out and Kate mistook my complacency with that as s sign that I was sticking around because I still wanted to work it out. The reason I was late tonight was because I was meeting with my divorce lawyer. We wanted to make sure all of the paperwork was set for the court date coming up in a few weeks. I should be able to officially file then."

"Oh," I breathed. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I don't know why I was questioning it…Kate said…" I stopped and took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter."

"I should have explained." He got up and kissed my forehead as he took our dishes to the sink. "Moon's beautiful tonight." He nodded towards the back of the house, out over the lake. He grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and a blanket from the couch as he started outside.

The small porch off the back of the house held a small swing and a grill. I followed him outside and watched as he sat down on the bench, shook out the blanket, and patted the seat next to him.

I graciously accepted his invitation and a beer as I snuggled up to his side and covered us up with the blanket.

"So what do we do after this?" I asked, glancing out over the lake.

"After what?"

"After this weekend is over."

"I suggest we hide out here until Sunday. I'll file in a few weeks and finalize things with Kate. And then if you need to go back and settle some things, then go back." He turned towards me and gently tilted my chin up, forcing my eyes to his. "But you just have to promise me you'll come back to me when you're ready. Ten years was too long."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a little short, so apologies for that but I wanted it to end there. **

**Easy is nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand! Thank you TLS for including me. And the best part is that the readers vote and get to decide who's featured next week. Make sure to head over to www . tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com (take out the spaces and yes its teh) to cast your vote for your favorites! It's the poll on the right hand side of your screen. Thank you, as always, for the support! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

We stayed in our PJs the entire next day. I called my Mom that morning to let her know that I was okay and that I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She didn't ask questions or pressure me into telling her what was going on.

We spent our time getting to know each other again. I knew who Edward was, deep down in his heart, but I didn't know a lot of the surface of his life now. Except for when it came to Kate of course.

He told me about his backpacking trip through Europe, getting lost in Germany and visiting the Alps. He told me more about the Antique Shop and even showed me a small scrapbook of pictures from when he'd just started. I got to hear more about his college experience and how much he'd grown since then. It made me smile. And it made me sad to think I wasn't there to see it all in person.

"So tell me more about your job?" He asked.

I took a sip of my coffee and laid my legs across his lap. "I work at a small publishing company and I really do love it. I love the work. And I'm good at it."

"Of course you are." Edward smiled. "I don't think I can think of one thing you aren't good at."

"I wasn't very good at letting you go…" I sighed and set my coffee down.

"And I can't say I'm upset about that…" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "So when did you change your hair? I never imagined you as a blonde."

I thought back. "Right before I met Mike. I was having a rough time and I guess I thought maybe if I looked different I could start new. I thought it worked for awhile, but underneath the surface nothing had changed."

"I like it. But it isn't really you, Bella."

"I know," I mumbled. "I've thought about changing it back so many times. I guess I just got caught up in everything." I laughed. "It's so stupid to make a big deal out of hair."

"It's not stupid." He laughed. "You want to be a brunette again?"

I glanced up at him and sighed. "I want to be your Bella again. I'm sick of being Mike's Bella."

"Gimme a second." He hopped out of bed and stumbled out into the hallway. I blushed, getting a little distracted by his low-slung sweatpants and bare back.

He flipped out his phone and held it up to his ear. "Mom…Can you do me a favor?" He walked out of earshot and I snuggled back into bed.

He reappeared moments later and fell back into bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Something in his expression told me he was up to something.

"Nothing."

We lay in bed for another half hour before I heard the front door open. I panicked and scrambled up, pulling some pants on. A minute later the door opened and closed again. The house was silent.

"Who was that?" I asked, pointing out to the hallway.

"Probably my mom. She brought us some supplies."

"Supplies?"

He hobbled out of the bedroom and I followed close behind. A bag was resting on the kitchen counter and from the logo it looked like it was from the local grocery store. I hovered over it and pulled it open.

"She brought us hair dye?" I looked back at Edward.

"You up for it, Swan?"

I fought a smile. "Yep."

We made our way to the bathroom and I opened up the box. Esme had done a really good job picking out a color; it was fairly close to my natural one.

I pulled out the instructions as Edward struggled to get the plastic gloves on.

"For use on dry hair…" I read. "Open the bottle labeled 1…" He picked up the Bottle 1. "Add bottle labeled 2 and shake to mix."

I set down the instructions and watched Edward mix it together. He should have looked out of place, mixing up hair dye. But he didn't. He looked at it with the same calculating deliberation that he did when he shot his free throws.

"Okay." He looked up. "Now what?"

I pointed to my hair, showing him what to do. "Start at the roots and work your way out. It's easiest to separate it into small sections."

"Okay. On your knees."

I cocked my eyebrow and glanced at him in the mirror.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he said, laughing.

"Get your mind in it." I smiled and lowered myself to the floor, leaning my head back slightly.

I felt his fingers gently pulling and tugging on my hair, separating it into smaller sections. The hair dye was cold against my skin, but he quickly massaged it into my scalp and worked it through the ends of my hair.

I watched him work and rested my chin on the bathroom countertop. When he finished, without spilling a single drop on my shirt, he piled it all on the top of my head and started keeping track of time.

When the time was up, I leaned over the bathtub and Edward turned the water on.

It was warm as he ran over my head. Edward ran his fingers through my hair as I focused on the dark brown tinted water circle the drain and disappear.

When the water ran clear, I put on some conditioner, did another rinse and turned the water off. Edward handed me a towel and I wrapped my head up before standing up.

"How did it look?" I asked.

"I couldn't really tell. It's definitely darker."

I rubbed the towel against my scalp and finally pulled it away. I turned around and gasped. I saw me. I finally saw the real me staring back at me in the mirror. I was home.

"What do you think?" I asked, glancing at Edward. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There you are." He leaned down and kissed my neck. "You look really sexy."

"Really?" I closed my eyes and laid my head back against his shoulder.

His hand traveled underneath my shirt and skimmed up my stomach to my breasts.

"Yeah." He nipped at my neck and spun me around. My palms were flat against his chest, roaming over his skin as he kissed me. "Really, really sexy," he mumbled against my lips.

I moaned and smiled when he lifted me onto the counter. My fingers teased the top of his sweatpants before dipping inside. I immediately felt his hard length against my fingertips. I wrapped my hand around him and started stroking.

He reached for the bottom of my shirt and finagled it up over my head. It hung loosely around my arm that was still buried in his pants.

"I want you," Edward whispered. "I want you so much."

"You can have me."

He reached down and shimmied my panties down my legs. They fell to the ground and he immediately pushed himself between my legs. I removed my hand from his sweatpants and pushed them down as far as I could. He finished the rest and stepped out of them, quickly taking his place again.

I reached out and grabbed him again, guiding him between my legs until I could feel him brushing against me.

He pushed his hips forward and I felt him inside me. I arched my back, grasping onto his shoulders for support.

His lips were against mine. On my jaw. On my neck. Over my chin. Everywhere.

He fixed his fingers on my waist and held me there as he thrust his hips against mine. My jaw fell slack and I slumped forward, resting my body and head against his as I pulled myself closer to him.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I knew more than ever that this was where I belonged. With him. Making love to him. Spending my life with him. Coming home made me face the reality of being without him. It wasn't a reality I wanted to live with anymore.

"I love you. Always," he breathed into my ear. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, my toes curling as I felt myself come undone. I writhed against him, trying to make it last longer, trying to hold onto that incredible feeling.

I felt him twitch inside me and he slammed his palms down onto the countertop. He staggered forward, resting his head on my shoulder, panting and out of breath.

"Can we make a habit of this?" He asked.

"Hair dye or sex?"

"Us. I want us to be a habit."

I brushed my lips over his shoulder and smiled. "I think that's a good habit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. I'm pretty sure I've been dealing with a sinus infection and haven't really felt that well. Please forgive me if the next chapter is a little slow getting up as well. Thanks for your patience : )**

**P.S. You guys showed enough support over at TLS for Easy to be chosen as one of the Fics of the Week! Thank you so much! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last regular chapter. There will also be one epi : ) Sad it's come to an end so soon, but the weekend had to end eventually. : (**

* * *

><p>I hated Sunday. I hated waking up. I hated slipping out of bed. Out of his bed. I hated gathering my things. I hated going back to my parents. I hated leaving him alone in that house. But as much as I hated all those things, I hated one thing more. Monday.<p>

We both knew I was coming back to Forks. I had nothing left for me back at my apartment. But it didn't make it hurt any less to leave. I wished that I could just hide here forever and avoid anything and everything waiting for me.

This weekend gave us some time to talk. Some time to think things over and come up with a plan. I was going to stay away. I was going to stay away until everything with Kate was wrapped up and taken care of. Edward wasn't dealing with her bullshit anymore and instructed both lawyers that any further communication between the two parties would be through them or in a courtroom. I could see how living in a town of a couple thousand people might complicate that, but I felt like that might finally make Kate realize that it was over. If all of the other signs weren't enough, this had to be it. She had to understand. And I decided that it was okay to let him take care of his business. It was their business. The past ten years didn't belong to me as much as I wanted it to. If I was lucky enough, I would gladly take his next forty or fifty years.

I had plans of my own. I wanted to talk to my boss and work out some type of business arrangement so I could work from Forks. But if that didn't work out, we'd come up with a new plan. The one thing, the only thing that was one hundred percent for me right now was Edward. And Edward was in Forks.

I didn't look at myself like one of those girls who gave up their life to be with a guy. This was different. Completely and totally different. I wasn't giving up anything. I was allowing myself everything.

"I have to go to work," he said, standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I was packing up my things and preparing to head back.

"I know," I mumbled. I didn't look at him. I closed my eyes and sighed as I pushed one of my shirts back in my bag.

He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "I don't want to."

"I know," I said again. He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"It's strange…" He said.

"What is?" I opened my eyes and glanced over my shoulder, almost bumping noses with him.

"I don't feel the time…the time we missed. I mean I know it's there and I know we missed out on so much, but being here with you. Holding you. I feel like ten years was yesterday."

I smiled. I felt lucky. I felt so damn lucky to have him. What if I'd never come back here? What if I didn't go to the reunion or stop into his store? How many more years would we have missed out on? I had no doubt that we would have found our way back to each other, one way or another. But this? I don't know if fate or chance pulled me back here, but I knew it had everything to do with him.

He lingered way longer than he should have. He would be late opening the shop, but I practically had to force him out the door.

He kissed me before he went, shuffling to his car like it was painful for him to leave. It was. It was painful. It hurt. Hurt me deep inside like the cruel twisting of a jagged dagger. But I knew as soon as I came back, none of the pain would matter. So I would do it. I would suffer through a month, maybe two, so I could come back to him.

I cried after he left. My mom held me and helped me pack up the last of my things. Charlie carried everything to my car and gave me some money for gas even though I protested. And when I finally had nothing more to do or say, I left.

I drove down my driveway, to the end of my street. I started into town. Passed by the diner where we had dinner with Edward's parents. I drove past the hall where the reunion was held. And finally, just before I left town, I drove by his store. Just like I'd done when I first got here.

I slowed as I passed and noticed he was fixing a new display in the window. He glanced my way and a sad smile played on his lips as he slowly raised his palm in a lazy wave. I waved back, a promise that I would come back to him as soon as I could. And it was a promise I intended to keep.

It took me a month and a half to rent out my apartment. Edward and I talked all the time. I even convinced him to get a web cam so we could chat online. I refused to go that long without seeing him.

We didn't really talk about his divorce much anymore. I knew he was taking care of it. I didn't need to know the details unless he wanted to share them.

My boss was a little surprised when I said I'd like to work from Forks. She said I'd have to lighten up my workload and decrease my hours if I wanted to work from home. I was okay with that. I had other ways to occupy my time. I figured Edward would need help at the shop. Or I hoped he would.

By the time I was packing up my things to move back to Forks, the only thing we were waiting for was his divorce to be finalized.

I'd managed to sell most of my things, only keeping things that were important to me. They all fit into a few large boxes that now sat in my mostly empty living room. The new tenants were moving in tomorrow night so I planned on making the trip back to Forks tomorrow morning.

My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. I smiled and pulled it out, laughing when I saw it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I got you a present," Edward said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well now, I wouldn't want to tell you and ruin the surprise."

"Edward, you know I don't do well with surprises. Why would you tell me about it now?"

"Because you're getting it soon."

"Soon?" My voice squeaked. "When?"

"It should be at your door…now."

I skipped over to my door and whipped it open. My phone quickly slipped from my hands and hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I jumped up into Edward's arms, wrapping my entire body around him. "Oh my God!" I screamed again. I kissed his neck and his jaw and his lips. Everywhere. "I thought we agreed to wait until the divorce was final, but you are the best surprise ever."

"I'm not the surprise…not really." He smirked and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small packet of papers and handed them to me.

His divorce papers. It was final.

"You're single?" I asked.

"Well I don't know if I'd call myself single. I'm taken. Very…very taken." He kissed me. "But not married."

"I'm so glad you're not married!"

Edward helped me pack up the rest of my things and load them into the cars so we could head out early the next morning. We slept on the floor, sharing a blanket and a shitty excuse for a pillow.

When we woke up the next morning, we both brushed our teeth and ran a comb through our hair. I stood, lingering in the doorway of the apartment, remembering when I'd moved in here a few short months ago feeling like my world was crumbling. Now everything was different. I felt hope. I felt love. I knew as long as I had Edward, those feelings would never go away.

"You ready to head back?" Edward asked, holding out his hand. I smiled and closed the door.

"I'm ready to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Epi will hopefully be up next week. **

**Some upcoming projects for me:**

**Till The World Ends Contest: I'm judging! We start accepting entries on the 19th : )**

**One Shot: I have a longer one shot I'm working on as well**

**Fandom 4 Ovarian Cancer: I'll be donating a fluffy one shot for it**

**And of course continuing to work on my OF. If you want the first full chapter you can actually get it by donating to Fandom 4 Children!**

**That should all keep me busy for awhile don't you think? Also just so everyone knows, I'll be deactivating my FF FB after everything finishes up. **

**Thanks everyone! See you in the epi!**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

_**10 Years Later…**_

"Daddy, when did you meet Mommy?" His little voice asked, tired and fighting sleep.

"You've heard this story a thousand times." I smiled and tucked him in. He reached for my tie and tugged me close.

"I want to hear it again," he mumbled, yawning.

"Alright." I sighed. "I met your mommy when I was in high school. And she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"But then she went away…"

"Yes. For a little while she went away. But then she came back."

He smiled, revealing a gap-filled grin. "And then you lived happily ever after…" He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Happily ever after, buddy." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head as I turned off his bedside lamp.

I crept out of his room and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. I walked down the hallway, wondering why we were even going to this thing. The last one didn't turn out so well. I didn't see why she was so intent on going.

I stepped into our bedroom and heard the soft hum of her voice coming from the bathroom.

I silently pried open the door and leaned against the wall, watching her reflection in the mirror.

"How did it go?" She asked, leaning forward to secure her earring.

"He wanted to hear the story again." I put my hands in my pockets and took a few steps forward, pressing myself against her back. I leaned in, nuzzling her hair. "You smell so good."

She smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I pulled my hand out of my pocket and brushed my fingers down her side, across the thin red fabric of her dress. "We could always play hooky." I nibbled on her ear and fought a smile. "We've got a babysitter for the night, no one would know the difference."

"Honey, we have to go." She sighed.

"Bella, we don't have to."

"Yes we do." She spun around and kissed me.

"Why?"

"Because. I don't want my only memory of this event to be you punching Mike."

"That was quite unfortunate."

"It was." She took my hand. "Come on we're going to be late."

We waved goodbye to the babysitter and headed out. On the way to the banquet center, we passed by the high school. Their sign announced the return of our class, congratulating us on all of our accomplishments over the past twenty years. Even though I was fast approaching forty, it was hard to comprehend that the time had even passed. Everyone says it passes in the blink of an eye, but you never really believe them until you experience it. A proposal. A wedding. A growing business and a growing belly. The birth of your first son and the death of your father. Sometimes I felt like we could just as easily be back in high school or back at our 10-year reunion. Everything and nothing had changed.

Bella turned to me as we passed by the store, our store. After she moved back to Forks, she kept up to date with her job for a while. But as time went on, she started spending more and more time at the Antique Store. I made her promise that she wouldn't do anything she didn't want to or give up something she still wanted. When she finally quit her job, I made her promise it again. I didn't want us to be something she ever resented. And she didn't. With her around, we more than doubled our business, drawing customers from out of state even. We bought the empty store space beside us and expanded our inventory. Bella even started up a website and a small monthly magazine about our business.

I pulled into the crowded parking lot beside the banquet and parked in one of the spots towards the back. I could already hear the music playing from inside, songs that were now on the brink of being considered oldies or classics. It was hard to imagine Backstreet Boys playing on an oldies station.

Bella got out of the car and waited for me at the front. I sighed and went to meet her. I had to admit I was a little nervous about going tonight. It was the first time we'd all be in the same room again. I hadn't talked with Kate since I ran into her and her new husband at the grocery store. She had a small baby girl in her cart and she looked genuinely happy. There was no malice or hate in her voice when she greeted me. She introduced me to her daughter and I showed her pictures of our boy. She smiled graciously, even at the pictures with Bella.

"I always knew, you know," she said. "I always knew it was her. I was just too blind to see it."

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have…" I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled. "I'm happy now. Really."

"Good. I'm glad." I nodded.

"Tell Bella hello for me." She waved and went back to her shopping.

Sometimes I think back on that moment and can't believe it even exists. After all of the fighting and arguing and lawyers, I never thought we would have gotten to this point. Yet here we were. Both happy. Both in love. Both with the right people. Everything ended up the way it was supposed to and I think we could both move on because we both believed that.

Bella grabbed my hand as I reached the front of the car and pulled me towards the entrance. I stopped, pulling her back to me.

"Wait, I want to tell you something," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I want to tell you…that these past twenty years would mean nothing if I didn't have you. None of this would matter." I leaned down to kiss her. "And I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled against my lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip and I smiled, moaning under my breath.

"Ahem," a voice grumbled beside us. Bella gasped and pulled away. "Principal Warner," she said.

"Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan. Perhaps you should get inside, eh?" He grumbled and started shuffling towards the banquet hall. I couldn't believe the old bastard was still alive.

"It's Cullen now, Sir!" Bella called after him. "Come on, let's go before he gives us another detention or something."

We both ran into the hall, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I held Bella close as we passed underneath the sign above and smiled.

_Welcome Class of 2011. Happy Twenty-Year Reunion!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had meant to get this completed and out to you so much quicker. So sorry it took so long and I appreciate your patience. I also greatly appreciate you reading this story! It's been a wonderful experience and I appreciate you all so much. I'll be focusing mainly on my original novel (except for some one shots and the Till the World Ends Contest) and I can't wait to see what becomes of it : )**

**Mandy**


End file.
